Poems
by PawsPrints
Summary: Just a book of Poems. Inspired by the Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion and the Hobbit. This is my first time trying to write poems. so please tell me what you think. Revised and rewrote some of the poems.
1. To Go

Inspired by Arwen and Elrond

* * *

I held you as you learned to walk.

I ran with you as you learned to run.

I have watched you grow as I ran beside you.

Wishing you wouldn't grow so you couldn't and wouldn't see the pain.

But you grew.

I tried to protect you from the pain.

But in the end all I could do was pray and wish that you wouldn't know grief.

But it came and you ran

So all I could do was wish

Wish and wishing then hoping that you never run.

That you never run from me.

But someday I know that you will.

I know that you will.

When I leave this land I know that you will run to him

And I will Never See you again.


	2. The Hopes and Fears of a friend

Mellon nin Mellon nin come out.

Out in to the light were it is light and bright.

But nay.

The shadow in you elven eyes say otherwise.

If not for your fears and tears your worries and cares.

I would have faded in despair.

So let me.

Just this once Mellon nin find your light and banish those shadows from your eyes.

But I cant do it myself I need your help.

So please come back to me my friend.


	3. The Cost of War

Updated this poem on December 14

The Cost of War

* * *

Tripping and Falling, Running and Screaming.

The Clashing of Metal.

Against the storm of Blood.

The yelling of Swords

through Burning Smell of Fear.

The ugly sight of Fire as it burns the city

as it burns through the ships in the waves.

And after?

The Burning Despair.

The frightful sound of silence

in horrifying yells of pain.

The Acid in the air

mixed with cry of the wind.

The tears of the clouds

slowly fall down

blending in the blood soaked ground


	4. Little Night Owl

Inspired by the movie Born of Hope and Lord of the Rings. Has been somewhat revised.

* * *

Little Human

 _Little owl in the night._

 _Why do you shriek as I pass you by?_

 _Your cry is full of calm fright_

 _Why do you hunt at night?_

 _When many little mice are safe in their sleep?_

 _Why do you follow me when I go on patrol?_

 _Why do you warn me of dangers in the night as I go?_

Little owl

 _Little human do you not see me?_

 _Do you not hear me every time you pass me by I always say hi?_

 _Little human it not hunting it surviving and living._

 _Little human if I don't warn you then how will you know?_

 _Little human dangers are dangers sometimes people do not come back._

 _But that is something you already know._

 _Why Little Human do you run?_

 _Why do you run away?_

 _Why little human do you play with that stick you call a sword._

 _Don't you see what swords do?_

 _Why do you run to a fight?_

 _Why little human why are you not little anymore?_

Human

 _Where did you go?_

 _Where did you go little owl?_

 _Why did you fly away?_

 _from me_

 _Why don't you answer my calls anymore?_

 _my friend, my protector_

 _my guide in the night_

 _Where have you gone?_

 _I cry out for you in the night!_

 _Please answer me!_

 _I wait for you as my tears water the ground below me._


	5. Peace

_Peace is fragile like glass._

 _One wrong step it breaks._

 _One wrong word it shatters._

 _One thought less thought is crumbles._

 _One wrong action it turns to dust._

 _One mistake and it vanishes._

 _But is this the end?_

 _No!  
Peace is earned!_

 _Peace is fought for._

 _Peace is worth it._

 _Peace is gained and protected!_

 _AN_

 _The is inspired by the fight in Mirkwood and in Gondor. The constant fight for peace_


	6. Leaving

Leaving

Riding through the night clutching to hope

Hope we arrive in time.

In time to find them.

In time to see him.

In time to say goodbye.

In time to wish if off on his journey.


	7. Returning

Returning

Running through the forest.

Jumping over stones and climbing trees.

Flying to meet him.

To greet him.

To greet him when he returns home.

It should be soon.

Smiling as I see is face.

He is home.

Safe.

Free.

And I can be at peace again.


	8. Sailing in the sky

Disclaimer i don't own any of the characters. They belong to professor Tolkien...

Sailing though the sky

Gazing as I pass them by

Looking for them every time I rise in the night sky

The star guiding them though the darkness of life.

Now only one to see me.

Blinded by grief I am.

As is he.

How can I have the hope to see.

How can I say that?

When so many look to me for hope.

The Great Gil-Estel.

The Great Earendil and the Silmaril.

AU

Inspired by the death of Elros

Translations.

Gil-Estel= High Hope.


	9. Leaves of color

Leaves of green touching the sky.

Leaves of gold slowly falling from the high.

Leaves of fire glide to the ground.

Leaves of yellow.

Leaves of red.

Leaves of colors.

Leaves of wonder.

Leaves of crisp color piling on the ground.


	10. Leaves of Color part2

Leaves of Color part 2

Children running and screaming.

Jumping and playing.

Sliding and crashing.

Every day is a full day of play.

Every day of Fall they squeal in delight.

In the hurry outside.

To play in the wonderful colors of light.

But all too soon it becomes cold.

Too cold to play.

But then.

The snow comes.

The race then starts.

To reach the white crystal snow.


	11. Secret

Left with the pain of the slain.

Left with the memories crippled in tears.

Left with the sword of grief.

Left with a scar of fear that never heals.

Watching all try to see.

Hiding the greatest secret you can see.

In your heart and mind.

Hoping people won't see.

AN.

This was inspired by the hobbit. Thranduil's scar.

A big thanks to nyx thranduillon and tooker86.

For reviewing and following.


	12. The Circle of a Warrior

The Life of a warrior

The echo of wooden swords in the wind

The shattering sound as the pieces fly in the air.

The gift of steel.

The ringing of the swords as they clashed and yield.

The oath you take for your people and kin.

The fright as the sharpened blades taste blood and men.

The sadness as you realize what you've have done.

The blade dripping wet with tears.

The fight to protect the ones you love.

The dismay when you look and see.

The blood and pain.

The burning sight in your mind.

The relief and pain when you know.

you did your best.

The title of master and trainer you receive.

The wonder as you teach and train.

The eyes of the innocents you teach..

The vow you take to prepare them to be all they can.

The strength to protect and see.

The memory comes back to help you see.

The start as the wooden swords clang in the awkward dance.

The smile as you see what they can be.

The hope you have

it's the gift you give.

* * *

AN

changed it a little bit.


	13. War

War

* * *

Burning ships in the harbor

Once a place children played

Now covered in blood and fire.

The tide comes to wash it away.

But not taking with it the memories and tears of fire.

We are left with them.

Cries of pain and fear.

They never lost the intense fear through the years.

What to do with them?

Is it too late to take it all back?

And give them what they asked?

It's too soon to decide because

My heart is broken inside.

Is it too late to even say goodbye

To the people of the past.

* * *

A/N

yeah kind of dark and sad.

Inspired by the silmarillion.

I revised/rewrote this poem on December 9.


	14. What have you?

.

* * *

Sacrificed too much have you.

Gained so much too.

But to be left with the pain.

Without hope that it will fade.

The grief runs to deep for you to be free.

In tell they give you a chance to see.

They offer you a chance to be free.

* * *

...

AN

Inspired by Parts of the Lord of the Rings.

Mainly Frodo


	15. One of Many

Inspired many different LOTR Fanfictions

* * *

A mask of

Fire and Water

Clash without tire

Endless enemies they are

There deadly

One a raging forest fire

The other

A tsunami of water

.*********.

The swirling rage of anger in my mind

makes my thoughts hard to find.

Its hard to see through the creeping wall of fire.

even then they only see

the calm on the outside.

few can see me

few even try.

This is just one of the masks I wear to hide.

* * *

An

Update and revised january 6

This was mostly inspired from fanfictions about Thranduil.

Well what do you think?

ps. there is a part two for this its called, A Heart (chapter 19)


	16. The shattered sight

..

* * *

The broken peace in my mind  
A shattered heart inside  
The crumbling mask i wear to hide

The crying tears i feel  
But they do not fall from my eyes  
The scattering sound in the room  
As I stumble by  
The eyes of pity and pain  
But I keep it all inside  
Slowly breaking apart  
I throw myself somewhere else  
But I feel so empty inside  
Slowly I try to come back to life

AN

Inspired by the death of Celebrian


	17. The Promise

Their is two poems on here both

centered around the same thing.

The promise you asked of me

I freely gave

The worry you had slowly fades away

The night came and

you went away.

* * *

You left me here to cry

Because

Across the sea you lie

Into the sky you go

For the fate of mortals is unknown


	18. Right here Waiting

Hello everyone, so I have posted this one before but I took it down because I wasn't really happy with it.

* * *

Right here.

Waiting to be seen

Standing here silently

But you don't talk.

You just stare.

At me.

I'm covered in blood of

My friends and enemies

But that's not what you see

You see all the bad things about me

I try not to tremble.

But I'm so tired

of the sinking weight

Of trying to understand you.

I know what you think.

I failed.

And that is all I can see.

* * *

AN

Sorry about not posting anything sooner, I have been busy with NaNoWriMo,so I have been too busy and tired to post poems. I will try to get more up but as NaNoWriMo is still going on the soonest I might post will most likely be in December.

If you have and suggestions or thoughts message me or review. :)

Thanks!


	19. A Heart

The Heart that Hides

* * *

Hidden behind barriers of ice and fire

surrounded by stone and raging water

the heart is safe

inside

the mask I wear to hide

surrounded by the coldness of ice.

only a few have seen past the barriers of my mind!

to the warm beating heart inside.

* * *

AU

Hi everyone it"s December!Yay.

so this poem was inspired by many different fanfictions, too many to list.

So NaNoWriMo ended, I got my all 50,000 words in on November 28 plus a little extra and finished the book just need to do some major editing.

Congrats to any other people that did NaNoWriMo!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed my past chapters/poems!

You're beyond Amazing!


	20. The Roads

The Roads of Life.

* * *

A plain simple path

taken by the most grand

A trail covered in flowers

shows the way for the protectors of the shire.

A road of white stone

shines below the valiantly brave

as they leave to fight.

The trying course they take

to the heart of evil

to throw that dark thing into

the molten fire.

* * *

AN

Inspired by Lord of The Rings.

Its not really complete but I couldn't figure out what to change.

If you have any ideas, message me or review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	21. The Tree's

The Tree's

* * *

The cry in the trees

As they endlessly sleep.

To the sea the elves have gone

never to be seen.

They cry ceaslessly in their dreams

They howl in the wind never to be again

awoken by their ageless friends.

* * *

AN

Hi,

Well what do you think?


	22. A Torn Heart

The Torn Heart

* * *

My children so smart and kind.

One runs to embrace a mother in law of mine.

The others drown in the anger inside.

No thoughts of peace enter my mind.

The brother's hunt

But only my daughter cries

My heart continues to slowly shatter inside.

* * *

AN

Part two of the shattered sight.(chapter 17)

Hope you had a Happy and Amazing Christmas!

Happy New Year!

oh and if you ever want to read any more of my poems I do have some on FictionPress under I think the same username.

Thanks Everyone!

:)


	23. Maglor and the Sea

Inspired by and is about Maglor

* * *

The blood in my mind

that never goes away.

No matter how hard I try.

I wander,I fight and I cry

Endless tears that never fall.

Their all in my mind but

I see them with my eyes.

months years and ages pass by

as I stand here in the sand

gazing out at the sea.

Pondering if I should leave.

They call ceaselessly in my sleep.

So I try not to dream.

The sea beckons to me as

does what is hidden in the deep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.!


	24. Starless Night

Starless Night

* * *

In a moonlit sky

comes a star less night.

shining down it pale light

It shows the world in a new sight.

The moonbeams fall upon many things.

while the stars hide from anyone's eye.

I watch all night but they still hide.

For many days I do the same thing.

Finally they peek out and

give me their glittering light.

Now I can finally set my eyes

and my heart to right.

knowing that with the stars as my guide

I can go on my way with a map in the sky.

.


	25. Longing

Longing

* * *

A shining star in the sky.

I looked at with hate and sadness in my eyes.

When I began to wonder if you could see?

If you could see me?

A shining star in the sky twinkles in the night.

As I wander by with a question in my eye

Gazing up to the sky I ask you why?

With no response I just sigh and

Forget the question I gave to the sky!

But the longing gets to me!

I longed to know if you knew me?

but as years pass I walk through life and forget I ever ask why!

until years later when I gaze up to the sky and see you float by!

* * *

Inspired by Elrond

Thanks for Reading


	26. The Golden Crown

The Golden Crowns

* * *

A Golden crown

An icey blade

Things that never change.

These things of old

These things silver and gold.

A deathly way

A new day

Red and Brown

A golden crown

Lying on the blood red ground.

A silver sword a crown of gold

These things of old

Covered in the blood and grime of war

Only to be washed away and

Be covered again.

Raised in valor untold.

These weapons of war.

Fought wars unknown.

Two golden crowns

Littered the ground.

Equals in death

With nothing but gasping breaths.

The two twin blades

Silver and red

Fall to earth

Side by side with their friends.

Forever waiting for their masters

To wield them again.

* * *

Note  
A friend seemed to think this was inspired by Lord of the Rings, see that I decided to post it here.  
Thank you for reading


	27. Battling The Night

Battling The Night

* * *

Stumbling around night after night.

With fevered dreams, you cry out in fright.

Stumbling, falling, calling and trying

Battling with your mind to fight.

You convince yourself to climb

you follow the river wherever it may lead.

When you suddenly begin to see.

you would howl in frustration.

But you can no longer speak.

With blood pooling around

You're falling into unwanted sleep.

With whispers and delusions surrounding you.

Floating by in darkest dreams.

Infected wounds and gasps of empty air.

Death a frozen breath away,

the wispy fog swirls closer

Touching your skin,

enticing you in.

Vicious voices with blazing sparks of white

The silver wisp swirling in panic

at the sound of living men

You would move, you would fight!

But your eyes only see the fading light,

numb and drained of life.

you

slowly begin to fade out of sight.

People come and drag you away.

Lifted as a feather floating through the sky.

Bobbing up and down as a boat

During a dreamy night


End file.
